Lost
by Queen Alexandrine
Summary: During the battle against Madara, a fable blow send one Haruno Sakura far from home and into a strange land called Westeros. Sakura/Robb AU One-shot


Title: Lost

Summary: During the battle against Madara, a fable blow send one Haruno Sakura far from home and into a strange land called Westeros. Sakura/Rob AU

Genres:  Romance/Action/Drama/Angst

Rating: T

Fandom (s): Game of Thrones & Naruto

Pairings: Robb/Sakura Haruno

A/N: X.X this was very hard to write for me and my challenge to write a crossover between The Game of Thrones and Naruto. I think I did okay in this. This is AU and base off of The HBO TV series and a bit of the book. I do not and will not own Naruto or Game of Thrones/A song of Ice and Fire. I just own my original characters and the plot.

Please review and tell me what you think ^^

* * *

**x**

**x**

**Lost **

**x**

**x**

* * *

The blazing of the sun overhead blinded Sakura vision just for a moment. Inside her entire head began to spun out of control from the drop had caused. She moved to sit up but only snarled in horrifying pain before lying back down on the dirt hard ground with a groan. Her entire body throbbing in pain and whenever she tried to even move one finger, she felt it thousand time more. Her heart beating hard and unsteady against her ribcage. Her vivid pink-haired were chopped shorter than usual muddle in blood, dirt and sweat. Her ninja outfit were mostly torn, but covered her body well. Sakura willed herself to remember, to remember anything that happened that brought her like this. Her mind is blank and the only thing she remembered was completing her medic duties at the hospital before walking back home. The back of her head felt very sore and she didn't risk moving. Whatever happened to her she had taken a very horrible beating. She closed her eyes and willed her body once more, assessing every bone, vein and muscle with the last ounce of charka she had. She had no internal bleeding. Any of her valuable organs were spared. She had two cracked ribs, a minor concession and a lot of bruises, scratches and gashes. She doubt she would be able to walk anytime soon.

Sakura closed her eyes realizing it took so much energy to keep them open. She felt very weak and tired and all she wanted was to close her eyes and sleep, but she knew once she close her eyes and let Death guide her away, she be done for. There was a crack of a branch and rushing footsteps all around her circling her in haste. The ground below her trembled slightly, due of her shinobi senses. She could easy tell that their were a lot of people close to her even when she in this state of mind and body.

Sakura felt something wet and cold on her bruised cheek, pushing slightly against her cool rough skin. Then the touch disappeared, replaced by a loud wolfish whine.

"What have you find, Grey Wind?" A voice that sounded so unfamiliar to her asked, alerted, made her flinch. She wasn't fit to fight. She wasn't fit to do almost anything at all and at this moment she silently wished to the gods above for them to make her death quick. Their was silence before the leaves around her twitched.

"My lord, what have you found?!" called more voices from a distance. Sakura felt something warm touched her skin instead of the cold. Her eyes flickered open for a moment and soon she found herself lost into a pair of brilliant blue eyes that she had ever seen before in her eyes.

"A woman. In need of medical attention. We must hurry." He spoke, his arms slid under her damaged frame hosting her bride style in this stranger's arms without much effort.

"Are you sure? She could be a wildling." Theon Greyjoy suspiciously input his reasoning to his lord, friend and brother eying the girl's strange clothing and hair color. It was nothing he haven't saw before. Robb Stark send his best friend a glare that told him to quiet down and do what he was told without any complaint. One thing about the Starks that they always have to feel to do the right thing, and Theon mused that it will be their downfall one day. He nodded his head speechless at his lord protectiveness over the stranger that the blasted wolf had stumbled upon. Something strange was going on around Robb's mind that he couldn't place a finger on.

Sakura slept and while she slept she felt part of herself beginning to pull away, but she held on. She dreamt of her life; of her friends Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Lee and even her sensei when she was younger Kakashi. She even dreamt of Tsunade and the one thing that she haven't manage to forget was that she dreamt of her Sasuke. The Sasuke that she fell in love with when she was a girl. That was always there protecting her, even if it seemed like it wasn't. She dreamt of the day that she had decided to grow up and started to take her life seriously when she cut her hair protecting everyone the best she could. She even dreamt of a false memory, a wish she wished so many times in her youth. The love of her teammate and friend. Lastly she dreamt of those strange blue eyes she couldn't remember seeing.

She woke in a room that was dressed in dark furs and stone walls decorated with banners of wolves in grey. There was a small fire in the fireplace that kept the room warm. A lonely tall candle flickered brightly by her nightstand, making her realized that she didn't feel any pain at all this time. Her body seemed numb and Sakura took this chance to try to sit up once more, but once again she couldn't. The pain didn't meet her like she expected but instead of the weakness in her limps and numbness of her bones. The dirt and grime was mostly gone from any visible spot upon her and she knew that someone had helped her, heal. There were bandages wrapped around her chest, thighs and arms. She wore a simple long shirt. The furs kept her warm.

Movement caught her eye by the corner of the bed. She couldn't turn, she couldn't even look but she knew that someone was there.

"I see you have finally awaken." There was something in the edge of this stranger voice that she noted. Something that were mixed with relief and concern. This confused the pink haired ninja. This stranger even care this much for her. She knew the person was a man the moment he spoke. Maybe the same person that those blue eyes that she spotted earlier. She wanted to look at him. She wanted to see her savior, but her body wouldn't allow it. Her insecurities flown back at her head on. She was so weak that she couldn't even turn her head to him. Sasuke was right. What good was her? She even trained three and a half years with the Hokage to boost her skills.

Something warm touched her cheek soft. She stared a the ceiling, waiting for him to continue.

He rubbed her cheek softly with the palm of his rough hand. She felt herself closing her eyes and leaning to his nice warmth. He froze for a moment realizing his actions as of late. He suddenly pulled away, shaking to himself on what had came over him. He had never touch a woman so freely before in his life.

"Sleep, rest. We can talk when you're well." The stranger turned to leave, but Sakura had gathered most of her strength and reached for his wrist weakly. He stopped feeling her touch.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, and in a hoarse voice she uttered.

"S-Stay." She had never felt this lost before in her life. Not even when Sasuke left her and the village so many years before. Robb Stark nodded his head hesitated to her before lowing himself back down on the chair he had sat upon minutes before. Waiting as Sakura fell back into a deep peaceful slumber.


End file.
